1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint pad assemblies with a pump supplied reservoir and more particularly pertains to applying controlled quantities of paint to walls and ceilings by pumping paint to the reservoir of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint applicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying paint to various surfaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,187 to Pryor an angularly controlled extension for house painter's brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,941 to Karliner discloses a pressurized paint pad mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,899 to Zurawin discloses a paint pad assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,602 to Kim discloses a paint applicator.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,753 to England discloses a window cleaning apparatus with rotatable head.
In this respect, the paint pad assemblies with a pump supplied reservoir according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying controlled quantities of paint to walls and ceilings by pumping paint to the reservoir of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved paint pad assemblies with a pump supplied reservoir which can be used for applying controlled quantities of paint to walls and ceilings by pumping paint to the reservoir of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.